Cornerd and Crazy
by skull pride
Summary: Kitty, out of no where, gets attacked one day after school. She's hurt, cornered and its three against one and the three have some horrible intentions. She is going to have to fight if she wants to get out alive. -theirs some major fighting and some swearing. Let me know if I should change the rating.-
1. Chapter 1

**This one shot was a wonderful suggestion by Kelly Greyer! thank you very much, it was a great idea.**

**This came from the first chapter of 'Room mates, you either love them or kill them' and the idea was to expand on the first chapter. The chapter is called Pipe and if you want you can go and read that first if you have not already but you really don't have to to understand this.**

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_

* * *

" Hey Kit!" hollered Rogue as she made her way down one of the many hallways of Bayville high school. It was the end of the day so every student and teacher where trying their hardest to get the hell off school grounds and go about the rest of their day.

Kitty stood at her locker, arms full of text books that were ready to fall any second. She looked up at the sound of her name and quickly spotted her friend among the throngs of people scurrying around her.

"Rogue! A little help please?" said Kitty as she nodded to her locker while cluching her books tighter to keep them from falling.

Rogue nodded and started to work the combination lock. As she spun the lock she spoke loud enough for Kitty to hear over all the noise coming from around them.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?"

"I'm afraid to find out." was Kitty's smart reply.

"Ha ha." Rogue said dryly as she opened the locker and stepped aside so Kitty could fling her books inside before lossing her hold on them.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kitty asked while rearranging her books into something close to organized.

"Coffee" Rogue replyed while giving it some more thought "And a really, really big cookie."

A "Hmmmm." Sound echoed from inside the locker. Kitty had her head and shoulders nearly all the way in her locker still trying to organize something in the far back. Soon she came to the conclusion that it was a hopeless cause and extracted herself from the tiny crevice.

"You know that actully sounds really good." She slammed the tiny door and spun the lock.

"I want to try that cafe over on ninth street. A certain Scarlet Witch told me the guy at the regiseter is, and these are her words, 'Dashing'. I figured it be worth checking out." Both girls made their way to the nearest exit while dogging rowdy athletes and manuvering around slow walkers.

Their converstion was interupted by Rogue's name being called from behind them.

"Hey Megan." Rogue nodded to the approching girl.

"Hey Rogue. I finished the poster for are history project. Do you mind taking a look at it? I need your opinon on whether or not the layout is okay, it will only take a sec."

"Ummm." Rogue through Kitty a questioning look asking if she could ditch her for a minute.

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you at the cafe."

"Cool. Here." Rogue dug into her pant pocket and brought out some cash handing it to Kitty.

"Get us some cookies." Kitty nodded and excepted the money, they waved while separating.

As Kitty strolled away she heard "NO RAISINS!" Called to her from Rogue all the way down the hall. She rolled her eyes.

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" She hollered back.

Kitty made her way out to the parking lot, careful to not be hit by a car. High schoolers with a drivers licence was a scary thing.

Soon she was off school grounds making her way through town. The cafe was just a couple of blocks from the school, not to far of a walk.

She took her time walking in no real hurry, relaxed and happy school was over for the day.

Little did she know, she was being watched. Since she left the school parking lot Kitty was being watched. Who ever it was kept to the shadows mostly, acting casual, not drawing attention to themselves. They kept a good distance behind her, keeping a close eye on Kitty but still managing to seem inoccent.

Kitty made her way block by block taking in the the passing cars and buildings. She glanced up to a street sign telling her she was at 6th street, almost to 9th.

The further she walked the more she went into the less crowed and less populated part of town. Kitty made it to 8th street, only one block away from her destination.

To her left was the enterence to an alley way, the smell of garbage and a fowl musk of mold and waste assaulted the sences causing Kitty's eyes to water. Her shadow, the one that had been following her for the past ten minutes took the opening. Steadly he spead up behind her.

Kitty's eyes widened slightly when a mountain of a shadow fell upon her. Before she could even think of reacting, she got elbowed into the alley. The shove sent her stumbling, trippping herself up. She tried to regain her balance but ended up falling to the concret.

"Look boys! I got us pretty one!" A boot launched it's self at Kitty, striking her left side with the force of a speeding truck colliding with a wall. The pain was sharp and paralyzing. All the air she had in her suddenly vaporized leaving her whezzing and in shock. Head realing with stars and black spots Kitty fought for conciseness trying to make since of what happened.

Three figures, all very big loomed over her. It was dark and she couldn't really see any faces, which just made it even scaryer. It was like they weren't people. More like monsters, faceless nightmares.

"Oh she is pretty. Young to." One of the faceless figures said almost giddliy, gross excitement echoing off the alley way walls going straight to her ears. The words bounching around in her mind sending a cold chill crowling down her back. Just his words alone felt like tiny little monsters crawling on her, biting her, causing the hair to rise on the back of her neck. The sick presence of fear filled her mouth making her parched while she still gasped for breath.

"I like'm young." Another said causing the other two to laugh. One of the figures held something in their hands, closer look showed the other two did as well. A stick maybe? Kitty couldn't tell.

"I want to see how loud she can scream."

"Ohh me to."

"Pick her up! I want to have some fun." Suddenly Kitty felt herself being hoisted up by her shoulders. The foreign touch caused Kitty to finally get over some of her shock and get ahold of herself.

Adrenalin coarsed though her veins, her heart spead, mind going a million miles a minute. In less then a second Logan came to mind, all the hours of one on one training for self defence, for situations like this, kicked in. Instinct took over, fear no longer slowing her down but egging her one to fight, get away, hit back, to just survive.

She lached out making contact with the face of one of the three who surrounded her.

"What the fuck!" the person screamed grabing his nearly gouged out eye, the other two were startled, making them step back.

She took them off guard. Good. When she lashed out she managed to phase out of their grip on her making them drop her. She got to her feet. The pain in her chest from earlier gone. Now they all stood before her like a wall of muscles and evil intentions, blocking the only way out of the alley. It was still hard to breath even though she felt no pain. She couldn't phase again, inorder to do that she needed to breath and if she tried she feared passing out before she could excape. She was going to have to fight them till she got her opening and was able to run.

Logan's voice was in her head like he was there coaching her. Don't be a hero and fight dirty because you know their going to fight dirty to. Thiers no shame in running away, as long as your alive. It's going to be either them or you just make sure its not you. Go for vitals and soft spots, eyes, throat, groin. Use anything and everything you have around you for a weapon, it will help give you an advantage. Stay focused and no fancy crap. Your not trying to impress them, your trying to get out alive and as uninjured as possible. And lastly, if you go down, make damn sure you take them down with you.

Now that she was up she could identify what it was they had in thier hands. Each held a metal pipe about 2 feet long.

Not good.

"Alright little girl. You want a fight? Huh bitch?" one asked slowly and malignantly. "Well lets fight."

They all stepped forward but Kitty held her ground, fist up and ready.

"Come on asshole. I'm waiting." she said. Kitty planned to stick true to Logan's words. If she was going to go down, someone was going down with her.

One came a little to close to Kitty. She kicked out her foot connecting it with his knee cap sending him toppling at an odd angle to the ground while he moaned in pain. The one to her right swung the pipe down towards her skull. She beat him to the bunch with a forward step into his personal space and sent her elbow between his eyes knocking his head back. The last one managed to get his fist into her already bruised rib cage. She stumbled against a wall but quickly picked up a hunk of loss concret and launched it into his face catching him squarly in the eye making him cluch his face and swear violently.

She finally had her opening to excape. But the calvery had already arrived she soon discovered.

Rogue swooped in at a run. With her momentum she delivered a flying superman punch to one of the men knocking him forwards into the brick wall by Kitty. She took the moment to nail him in the ribs with the heel of her shoe. Another Logan rule. keep kicking till they don't move anymore. She kept at it stricking him in the kidneys and the back of the head.

Rogue stood facing the other two. One was favoring his right foot, his other knee looking oddly shaped. The other attacker bleed from a cut on his eye.

The one with the cut up eye through a punch but Rogue used it against him, grabing his arm and twisting her body till his elbow locked then she brought her own elbow down sharply on his locked one effectivly breaking the arm. She dropped him withering to the ground, cluching his arm and crying out. The man with the screwed up knee hopped backwards away from her. She was not fooled and the chances of her dishing out mercy today were zero.

With a glare she stepped towards him faster then he could hobble away.

"NO WAIT!" but she did not. She grabed the guy by the front of his collar while she brought her foot up to his already broken knee and crushed it with her heel not at all disturbed by his yelps of pain.

The guy with the broken arm managed to get up and grab his friend who was nearly unconscious from all the blows Kitty had given him to the head. The only reason they got away was because Kitty's problem with breathing was slowing her down. They stumbled out of the alley way on to the street leaning on each other for dear life leaving their other friend behind. He got himself to his good foot trying to get away from Rogue who was intent on braking his other knee. He half crawled half stumbled out on to the street trying to catch up to his friends.

Rogue stared after them while she huffed for air debating whether to go after them.

Kitty leaned on the brick wall for support trying to control her breathing and stay conscious.

"What now?"she asked.

Rogue looked back to Kitty taking in her wounded state.

''Go home. Have Hank look at you.''

Kitty tryed to breath a sigh of relife but soon realized how bad of an idea that was, considering her hurting side. She clutched her side trying to make the growing pain faid away. Her adrenaline rush is gone and now all her injurys were screaming at her.

''Ya, thats a good idea." she managed to whezz out.

Rogue nodded. She did her best to get Kitty out of the alley way with out hurting her more. They sat on the side walk leaning against a walk. Kitty consentrating on breathing and not freaking out over the pain while Rogue used her cell phone to call Hank and comfort her friend as best she could.

_**later that night**_

Hank and storm had jumped into the nearest vehical when they got Rogue's call and spead to the girls as fast as they could. Kitty was taken to the infirmary the second they got home and was bandaged up and checked over about a million times by Hank and Storm.

Three broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a bruised wrist, and plenty of scraps was what Kitty had to show for her attack. But she was alive and other wise unscaved. Everyone had the horrible thought in their head 'It could have been much worst.' Thankful it wasn't.

Everyone got word in no time about what happened. Nearly everyone had visited her very concerned, wanting to help some how, get her anything she wanted, promising to kill the people they tried to hurt her. They eventually left once they were certain she was alright.

Wanda rushed over when she found out what happened, the rest of the brotherhood not far behind, much to Scott's irritation.

Seeing as how Kitty was friends with Wanda and pretty close to Lance, it wasn't suprising to see Fred and Toad were also there keeping her company and trying to lighten the mood with jokes and silly antics.

When it started to get late and Scott was dangerously close to a brain aneurism was when the Brotherhood boys and Wanda decided to leave. They promised to come back again tomorrow and help plan what tortures would be used on the three men who made the mistake of messing with Kitty.

Rogue was the only one left in the infirmary with Kitty later that night. Kitty layed back in bed, chest wrapped up and bandaged along with her twisted ankle and bruised wrist. They talked mostly about nothing until they fell into a comfy silence.

Rogue figured now was a good time to speak what was on her mind.

"Hey kit?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Kitty had been laying back with her eyes closed meditating. She opened her eyes and looked to her friend who sat in a visitors chair next to her. "Sorry for what?"

Rogue kept her eyes down to her hands that layed on her lap.

" I shouldn't have let you gone by yourself. This wouldn't have happened if-" she was cut off mid sentence by Kitty.

"YA! Cause you totally knew I was going to get jumped in broad day light by three assholes." she said sarcastically.

"Rogue, this." Kitty said as she pointed to herself and her injurys. "Is not your fault. You actully saved me. If I remember right, you flew in there like freakin superman or something and went all like Jet Lee on their ass."

That got a laugh out of both girls. Mostly Rogue, Kitty was tying to not break another rib.

Rogue soon recovered and relaxed a bit more.

"You want to know something?" She asked a mintue later while looking at Kitty.

"What?"

"We kick some ass today!"

Kitty laughed despite the pain in her side.

"I know right! We went like Ninja on them!"

"You see the look on that one guys face?"

"Wasn't that awesome!"

Both girls stayed up a while longer to relive thier earlier battle.

Off some where in the city three very bruised, very battered and now very crippled men also relived the ass kicking they reseved earlier that day unaware of the fact that a very irritated Canadian was hot on their trail and out for blood.

_so tell me, what do you think. should i put up another chapter? one about logan hunting down kittys attackers? if you do let me know and i'll get right on it. itll then i'll leave this as completed. please review and tell me what you think! thanks for reading!_

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Logan inhaled the sent of rotting trash and damp mold deepy through his nostrils making his back straighten and chest expand with the collective air.

He soon regretted doing that, as was evident by the gagging and coughing fit that totally shattered his concentration.

A little over 30 minutes ago, his student, Kitty Pryde, had been knocked into the alley way he stood in now and was nearly beaten to death by three men with weapons.

Just the thought made his blood boil.

Logan had been coming home from the store, taking the same route to the mansion that he always took when he was suddenly cut off by the X-van that went barreling past him at a break neck speed. Conserned and more than slightly startled Logan hit the gas and made it home. When he finally made it past the gates onto school grounds Logan saw the now deserted X-van with all its doors left wide open and key still in the ignition like the people inside were in to much of a hurry to care if they left the motor running.

Now even more conserned, Logan sprintted into the building to see a group of bickering students trying to all fit into the elevator to get to the lower levels.

"Whats going on?" he demanded causing everyone to stop arguing and look towards their teacher.

"I think its Kitty!" said Ray "I saw Hank carrying her, I think she was hurt to. It looked like she was crying."

Thats all he need to know. "MOVE!" every student who was near the elevator stepped back about three feet. For a guy who bearly reached five foot tall, he really could come off as a giant when agitated.

He stepped in the now vacant elevator and violently smacked his fist on the down button. Nearly beaking the panal.

After what seemed like forever, the doors finally opened again. He stepped off, stomping his way down the cement and metal corridors that made up the lower levels, the only noise being his echoing foot steps and the raving yells of anger and confusing that reverberated through his metal laced skull.

He passed the Danger room, Hank's lab, the gym, Cerebro, and a couple other areas before finally coming to the medical wing.

Rogue sat in a chair next to the med bay doors which were sealed tight. Her head was down in her hands and her foot was shacking up and down, from stress Logan guessed. He called her name getting her attention. She looked up wide eyed, like she was expecting him to jump at her. That made him even more furious, not at her, but at who ever did this to his students.

"What happened?" he asked evenly and calmly, not wanting her to think he was angry with her.

She told him everything, how she and Kitty wanted to hang at a cafe after school and get some coffee, how Rogue had to stay after for a minute because her history partner need to talk to her. How Rogue nearly missed the alley way when she was walking to the cafe, but by a work of fate or luck, managed to spot Kitty trying to frend off three men who had her cornered against a wall. Somethings she had to repeat because she was so flustered and upset and crashing from her adrenaline rush when she jumped in on the fight to help Kitty. Logan listened to all the details and listened to all the ones Rogue got from Kitty when they raced home in the X-van.

At the end of Rogue's explanation Storm came out and told them Kitty could have visitors, but they couldn't excite her to much, 3 of her ribs were fractured and the pain killers where just starting to kick in.

"How you doin Half-Pint?"

Kitty was laying down on a bed trying to get comfy with some help from Storm. Her foot was wrapped, same with her wrist. She now sported a med bay issued T-shirt, which was gray, big and baggy on her tiny frame.

"Oh hey , Don't worry I'm okay." Kitty said like it was nothing, but her shortness of breath told him her broken ribs were giving her a hell of a time.

So Logan wasn't convinced. The slight smell of blood and sweat came off her in fumes and mixed with the sterile aroma that came with the bandages she now wore.

"You sure Half- Pint? I heard you had a run in with some thugs."

"Ha." she gave a small pant, still waiting for the pain killers to save her. "You should see the other guy, or guys in this case."

'I intend to.' was Logan's though but he didn't voice this.

Hank cut in, the doctor in him coming out. "Nothing to worry about Logan, she'll be back in action in a few weeks as long as she rests and dosen't over work herself."

"And I intend to make sure that happens." Cut in Storm who's motherly instincts were coming out ten fold as she fluffed pillows and huriedly bundled Kitty with blankets.

Hank chuckled at the sigh " Also, no danger room sessions for you for quite a while young lady."

"Lucky." mumbeled Rogue who took up a chair a few feet from Kitty's side. Kitty smirked evily and stuck her tongue out making Rogue roll her eyes and smile.

"Good. Listen Half Pint." Kitty turned her head listening "I want to you take it easy okay? From what Rogue told me you did a damn good job kicking those thugs asses. Same with you Rogue, that was a nice save you did."

"Thanks Mr. Logan." Kitty smiled. Rogue nodded but looked down guiltily, he figured he knew why but that would have to wait till later.

When Logan left, Storm and Hank were still trying to get Kitty comfy and in a good spot to breath easier. His temper was at its exploding point and he knew if he wanted to find the creeps that did this to his students he had to leave now. He didn't bother suiting up and headed straight to his bike, ignoring all the students who kept trying to ask him questions.

So now he stood in the alley way where the fight happened. While he forced himself to get over the pungent odor of rot, he concentrated and found other scents. First Kitty's, then Rogue's. Soon he found 3 foreign scents. The testosterone told him it was the three males who jumped Kitty. Slowly he started to follow the scents. They stayed together, he could tell since the 3 seperate scents kept mingling into one. He followed, nose in the air slightly. He went down streets, alleys, cut through a park and nearly lost the trail till he picked it up again. It seems one of the assholes lost his lunch behind a tree.

'Wuss can't take a alittle stree.'

He followed the trail, silently praying they didn't decided to take a bus or get in a car, otherwise the trail would be lost.

The trail started to get stronger suddenly, Logan looked up to an apartment building where the trail lead to.

"Found you."

**IN THE APARTMENT, ON THE SIXTH FLOOR, IN ROOM F3**

"SON OF A BITCH! My arm!" bellowed thug number 1 who sat on an old ramshackled couch clutching ice on his badly broken arm that was now turning a lovely shade of purple.

"FUCK YOUR ARM! LOOK AT MY KNEE!" said thug number 2 who sat on the floor surrounded by beer bottles and used cigerates. "I can't feel my foot." his knee was oddly contorted and swollen twice the normal size of a healthy knee.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed thug number 3 who leaned on a dirty wall holding his sides. All the blows Kitty gave him to the back and kidneys did their job.

"We need a hospital." said thug number 1 who was now rocking back and forth in discomfort still clutching his discolored and bashed arm.

"No fucking hospitals! Hospitals ask question you moron! What are we going to tell them? Two teenaged girls whooped are asses whole we tried to mug one of them? HELL NO! Not to mention genius right there has two warrants for his arrest." said thug number 3 as he pointed to thug number 2 who was now crying over his shattered knee.

Before anyone could say anything more, a knocking was heard at the door. All looked to the door confused.

"WHAT!" snapped thug number 3 who was closes.

"Pizza!" said a gruff voice from the other side.

Confused faces littered the room.

"No one here ordered any damn pizza!"

the voice spoke again unphased. "The address says It's for you."

"No one ordered any freakin pizza! Get lost asshole!"

silence came from the door.

"That showed his ass." one thug spoke up smugly.

Then a cutting sound reached all the thugs ears. Through the door came a long slender metal claw. It worked its way around in a perfect circle, effectively cutting a hole big enough to throw a football through. The hunk of cut away wood fell and made a 'thunk' sound that seemed to echo off the dirty stained walls. In the new hole in the door appeard a face. It belong to a man in his mid thirties with dark hair and a slightly unshaven face. He smiled widely and eyed each man in the room through the hole in the door with a look that was a cross between crazy and sadistic.

Logan slowly stuck his head into the hole still looking at each dumdfounded man in the room "Heeere's Johnny!"

Logan then booted in the door taking it off its hinges and busting the all the locks.

Logan stood before them in their distroyed doorway, still smiling.

"I've been looking for you guys. How you doin?"

"Wh-wha what do you want?" asked thug number 1 who still sat on the couch mouth hanging open.

"Oh I just wanted to talk. Soooo tell me..." Logan slowly dropped the smile, his face turning deadly serious. "What makes you think you have a right to attack kids and gang up on them, huh?"

Off to the side thug number 3 replyed "This does!" he pulled out a hand gun and fired off a shot. From their all hell broke loss. Logan lunged at the guy holding the gun and knocked him back causing another shot to be fired. The other two tryed to run/crawl away but were dragged back by their hair. All the struggling, fist throwing, and kicks caused furniture to be knocked over, and holes appeared in the walls.

Soon Logan had all 3 subdued. One in each hand and another under his boot.

"Okay assholes, this is how its going to work. If I heard right your neighbor called the police. So when they get there, your going to turn your selves in and admit to every bad thing you've ever done in your pathetic lives, even if you stole out of the cookie jar when you were three, your going to tell the police all about it and your going to ask to, NO!... Your going to beg to go to jail! And your going to stay there for the rest of you natural life. Even when they try to release you, you will refuse to leave, you will beg not to go. Want to know why?"

All 3 looked wided eyed and just plain scared. Logan popped out his claws showing all the razor sharp blades he held inside him.

"If you do leave jail, I will know about it and I will make you wish you never set foot out of the building. I will hang you up and gut you like a fish. Do you understand? Nod if you do." each nodded vagariously.

"Good." not long after Logan stood across the street from the building he was just in. Police were marching three rapidly talking men to police cars that waited below. To Logan it looked like all three were confessing everything, just like he told them to. Once the police cars pulled away Logan turned to go home. On the way he stopped and bought some candy he planned to give Kitty as a get well present. Silently he rembered all the injurys and broken bones the slimeballs all had. A swell of pride hit him knowing his students were the ones who did all that.

'Not bad girls, not bad.'

* * *

_DID YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! it kills me to only get one review! dont be afraid. even if its three words! just as long as you liked it. _


End file.
